Warriors: A cat story
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: I just happen to write this when I am bored. Cats in the wild have to join together... The clans will have war. Will the cats survive? Will it ever be peaceful and normal again? Yea bad at summarries don't judge. It's your opinion tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Pokeydapuppy here how's your day? (Rhetorical question no need to answer) This if, you don't know, is about cats and adventure. Plz comment about what you think. Btw I did some research to find some of the things in my story, like ceremonies.**

 _Bladestar's pov_

" _I, Bladestar, leader of Flareclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn._ _Lilacpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_ _"I do." "_ _Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Lilacpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilacstream. StarClan honors your virtues, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Flareclan"._

"Lilacstream _ahhh,_ yes..." purred Quietclaw, the medicine cat. "That does not answer my question, Quietclaw, why has Starclan sent me this memory again?" I demanded. "My son, Brackentail, has told a great prophecy.." said the old cat. "The time of end is coming near, so hide in dens but don't you fear. All clans must all have come together, but 1 will betray 1 another. Keep this thought and tell your leaders or you'll regret the choice you've answered. Find the cat whose named a flower and you will find who holds great power, follow those who follows rivers, don't look back to those you... I forgot." Said Quietclaw. "What?!" "Me and the other medicine cats have talked to each other and we have also told our leaders our task is done.. now it is all your decision" she said while leaving my den. _Wait what..?_ "But~" I came back to the real world from my thoughts. Quietclaw was already gone.

"Lilacstream please come to Bladestar's den" called Sharpheart, my deputy. Lilacstream came skidding to a halt at the entrance of my den. Then she went out and washed herself. After a few seconds she came back in. "S-sorry about that" she said shyly. "It's ok... I got news and you are the only one to talk to, including my deputy, of course" I quickly added nodding my head towards the entrance as Sharpheart came in. "So I have been thinking and I kind of need your help-", "but why me?" Lilacstream interrupted. Sharpheart gave her a sharp look of death and annoyance. I nodded my head and went on, "Quietclaw and I think you're part of the prophecy because.. Um.. Uh.. You will just come to the next secret meeting", I announced hoping to get her sidetracked from the reason. "Umm ok" she said nervously edging towards the exit. I nodded and she ran off, "don't tell anyone!" I yelled after her. "I won't",she yelled back as she disappeared into the shadows. "Well.. I never knew you had secret meetings without anyone in the clan knowing" purred Sharpheart amusingly. I looked away embarrassed.

It was dark out and every cat was sleeping..., but us. Quietclaw approached silently as we waited. "I am glad I now know about where you go every night when there is no moon," she whispered absently. "Well, we need to make sure no cat can see us," I said, sarcastically. We traveled to the Dewclan's territory. I nodded to the other 3 and went in the bush. I leaped into a hole under the bush. We were under a river and many cats were crowded in. _I'm so used to only it being leaders._ Me, Darkstar, Kelpstar, and Cloudstar climbed a big rock. "All cats we now need your ears," said Darkstar in his deep, low voice. "I will explain why you are here. There was a prophecy of a cat named from a flower from Starclan. We are here to see who the prophecy is talking about." he fell back and Kelpstar approached the top.

"Silence," said Kelpstar in her sweet, high and childish voice to hush the whispering cats below her. "I will announce the cats I have brought with me." She nodded to a few cats in the corner where water dripped through the ceiling. There were 5 of them. "I have brought with me Goldenlily, Burningtulip, and Bloomingdaisy." I was guessing the other 2 were her deputy and her medicine cat. As Kelpstar fell back the other cats went back to the place they were at. I approached next. "I have only brought only 1 cat that matches the prophecy." I nodded to Lilacstream, "Lilacstream". The other 2 followed Lilacstream. As I fell back Quietclaw winked at me. Cloudstar approached the top. He coughed trying to get some of the warriors to pay attention. "I have brought with me 3 lively cats." "He always makes speeches longer and more boring, always describing and other stuff", whispered Kelpstar. I couldn't help but smile.

"Budshower, who-", "just say the names" a cat yelled out. We all knew who it was. Who loves to interrupt Cloudstar? His deputy, Featherleaf, of course. Featherleaf grinned widely. "I really think he always regret making making him his deputy" chuckled Darkstar. "At least he is the only one who goes up against Cloudstar" I whispered to the other 2 as cats below snickered. Cloudstar wrinkled his muzzle. "Ok then.. Budshower, Flowerpelt, and Stormflower." He silently hissed at his deputy and Featherleaf bowed jokingly. "Darkstar didn't bring any cats," I said to myself. "He doesn't have anyone who matches the prophecy" whispered Kelpstar, overhearing. It was time to get back to our clans. "Thank you, we will now leave to our clans" announced Cloudstar, jumping off the rock. We all left in silence.

Today we were going to have a ceremony for an apprentice. I called for the whole clan. "I, Bladestar, leader of Flareclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"I asked. "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxwing. StarClan honors your virtues, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Flareclan". Everyone cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lilacstream's POV_

 _"The battle begins.."_ I woke up with a start. "Who said that," I said to myself, sleepily. I had to report this to Bladestar immediately. I jumped out of the den met by a fight. I skidded to a stop. Bladestar hissed at a cat. The base looked empty. But I could see a couple of frightened pairs of eyes in dens. "Who are you" hissed Bladestar, ears arched back. "I am Featherclaw and I warn you of the clan of mine," she said calmly but urgently. "Why are you here?" Bladestar said, crouching down, looking as if to pounce. I looked back and forth, from one cat to another. _Maybe I should go back in the warriors den._ I started backing away, but stopped when Featherclaw spoke. "Because I have ran away from my clan after knowing what they are planning to do. We must gather all clans to fight back. It will be war, 56 cats in total without me and 3 more counted." Bladestar stood up and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

I lept to action when Bladestar was alone. "Bladestar, Bladestar I have news. I heard a voice and-" I stopped when Bladestar shot me the most depressing look ever. She looked more sad in the shadows. "What is it" said Bladestsar. Without thinking I answered. "There was a voice that woke up me up saying 'The battle begins' do you might know what that means?" I asked anxiously. "I am afraid not" whispered Bladestar, looking around as if she was looking for something. My ears drooped a little. "Lilacstream". My ears perked back up. "Go help Quietclaw pack her things and after that maybe help send the message to the other clans." I nodded and Bladestar smiled softly. I walked out slowly. "Psst, hey cat." I looked around and tilted my head. "Yea you, don't get anymore attention."

Featherclaw lifted her paw and waved me over. I followed her uneasily. She nodded her head and sat down. "I thought you might as well know who's that voice was-" I opened my mouth in response but she lifted her paw again. "I did NOT eavesdrop I listened, anyway let me speak. That voice was me and I was talking about the war. Our clan is named Magicclan and you might know what is next. Yea, we have powers. Ours is probably the weakest. By me I am talking about the 3 other cats I metioned about. Since me, Snowseed, and Scarredleaf can only send messages. There is also Scarlettail, but she has more than the power to send messages. Anyways, my leader, Powerstar, is out to take over all clans and I know I should probably tell your leader first, but she doesn't trust me. You trust me right?" Before I could answer she went on. "He has the power of physic and he is trying to _keeel_ us, although I have a feeling he doesn't want to kill his deputy, Scarlettail.. But she ran away with us too!" She didn't seem calm as the first time we saw each other. I answered slowly, "ok... And don't worry I trust you."

Sharpheart and Quietclaw carried 2 sacks of herbs and I carried 1 and followed them. Featherclaw was in the lead with Bladestar following. We met with Cloudstar and his clan. "Featherclaw"said a deep scracthy voice. "Snowseed," before Bladestar caught her Featherclaw lept and was tackled by a white cat. "WHERE were you?" Snowseed said, quieting his voice. "S-sorry, heh heh heh," laughed Featherclaw nervously. I am guessing they are from the same clan. "So, Bladestar I guess you heard of the war" said Cloudstar, sitting down. "Yea..." Bladestar mewed softly.

I trailed behind Stormflower, Featherclaw, and Snowseed. We were hunting. There were 3 other groups that went hunting. Stormflower sighed under her breath. "I can't believe I have to hunt with 2 cats neither leaders trust and a quarter-moon old warrior," she said, mumbling under her breath. I heard her well, but I don't think the other 2 did. They whispered rapidly. I could only make out a few words. "Will you guys just _shut your muzzle?! We won't even catch so much of a whisker because of your talking!"_ Stormflower screeched shrilly. A few birds flied over our heads. "I think your the one scaring all the prey" I mumbled to myself. We hunted till sundown. When we got back Seaclan was already there. Featherclaw and Snowseed met up with a cat I never seen before. I am guessing the other cat is Scarredleaf, guess what? I was right. I dropped 2 mice in the prey pile. I looked over of what we caught. 3 mice, 2 rabbits, and 3 voles. The prey pile was bulging, but I wasn't sure if it would feed all 3 clans. Come to think of it, where was Ashclan. I took a look around and I didn't see even 1 cat from Ashclan.

60 cats of us in total. Yet, I don't think we can win. 4 warriors were sent to retrieve Ashclan, but they came back saying they weren't at their camp. I took a rabbit for me and Featherclaw to share, but she was already eating with Snowseed and Scarredleaf. Sharpheart called me over. "It is a pleasure meeting you" said Budshower. "Thank you, although it is a bit silly, but I can only remember your names and such from the meeting so can you guys help me out sometimes," I asked, worried I already made a fool of myself. Stormflower scoffed, but before she could say anything else Goldenlily answered of course. i sat awkwardly while the other cats talked about things I had no idea about. Foxwing waved me over and I looked at her curiously. "Umm, escuse me, but I am going to sit with one of my friends." "Ok" said Burningtulip not even looking up from her friends. As I passed Stormflower, she said, "our group won't miss you, in fact we won't even _think_ about you". I walked away awkwardly.

Foxwing shoved me lightly. "Hey, hey I've been thinking about it and why don't we be buddies? I mean like we are room mates and stuff," she said. I agreed, I mean, like I don't have anyone else to hang out with. "Sure," I said. She smiled appreciatively. "Ok Lilacstream. Now that I think about it why don't we ask our leader to be in the same hunting patrol next time? It'll be fun, just you and me hunting alone in the-". I interrupted quickly, "I don't think Bladestar would allow us to be hunting alone. I mean, we're only about quarter-moon warriors and we probably get lost or-", this time Foxwing interrupted. "You scared," she asked mockingly, with her eyes and mouth wide open as if she was surprised. "F-fine," I said.


	3. Help for me maybe you

**Although I do not have the exact website(s) this is help for me and possibly you.**

 **General Terms**

 **Carrionplace** \- A Twoleg dump in The Forest Territories that in human language is called the North Allerton Amenity Tip. A part of ShadowClan territory that is a last resource for Fresh Kill in leaf-bare. Is the cause of the Carrionplace Disease. **Crowfood** or **crow-food** – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot;[1] can also be used as an insult[2] (see below). **Cutter** – A veterinarian, specifically, though not always, referring to one that spays or neuters cats.[3] **Dirt** \- Feces.[4] **Fresh-kill** – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption.[5] Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and sometimes elders, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders.[6] Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile.[7] **Fourtrees** \- A place located in the forest territory, where the territory's corners would meet, in which four oaks stood and the Clans would gather in peace every full moon.[8] **Gathering** – The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at either Fourtrees or the Island. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed.[9] **Greenleaf Twolegplace** – A place frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake.[10] **Halfbridge** – A boat dock; term was first used by Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw's patrol was exploring the new territory in _Starlight_ _._ [11] **Horseplace** – A place where horses are kept, such as ranches and stables. Often refers to the Horseplace on WindClan's territory, where cats such as Daisy, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, and Smoky come from.[12] **Hunting Patrol** – A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers.[13] **Kittypet** – A domesticated pet cat.[14] **Loner** – A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory.[15] **Making dirt** \- Defecating.[14] **Monster** – A vehicle operated by humans.[16] Often described when cats are near Twolegs/the Thunderpath[17] Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters."[18] **Moonpool** – The place near the Lake where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan.[19] **Moonstone** – The place in the Forest where medicine cats and leaders shared tongues with StarClan.[20] **Mothermouth** \- The opening to the cave where the Moonstone is/was located.[21] **Rogue** – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries.[22] **Sharing tongues** – Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening.[23] **Sharptooth** \- A term the Tribe of Rushing Water use for mountain cats. They are rarely encountered and more dangerous than eagles.[24] One _Sharptooth_ has made an appearance in Moonrise.[25] **She-cat** \- A female cat.[26] **She-kit** \- A female kit. **Silver boulder** \- A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans/bins.[27] **Silverpelt** – The large swath of stars in the sky[28] (believed in fandom to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan.[29] **Silverthorn** \- Barbed wire.[30] **Smooth boulder-thing** \- Twoleg ball.[31] **Snowmelt** \- A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow.[32] **Soft boulder** \- A pillow or cushion.[33] **Sun-drown-place** \- An ocean to the west of the Clans' territories.[34] **Tree-eater** – A bulldozer.[35] **Thunderpath** – A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across.[16] Windover Road separated ThunderClan and ShadowClan in the original Territories. There is also one in ThunderClan territory by the lake.[36] **Tom/tomcat** \- A male cat.[37] **Tom-kit** \- a male kit. **Twoleg** – A human.[26] **Twoleg kit** – A human child.[38] **Twoleg nest** – A human's house.[39] **Twolegplace** – A town, city, or village where Twolegs live.[40]

 **Time Terms**

 **Newleaf** \- The season of spring.[41] **Greenleaf** \- The season of summer.[42] **Leaf-fall** \- The season of autumn or fall.[43] **Leaf-bare** \- The season of winter.[16] **Moon** \- The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month.[16][9] **Moonhigh** \- When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight.[44] **Moonrise** \- The time when the moon rises.[45] **Half-moon** \- About two weeks, half a month.[46] **Quarter-moon** \- About a week.[47] **Sunhigh** \- The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon.[48] **Sunrise** \- One day in cat time (i.e. _One sunrise ago_ ).[49] **Season** \- A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year.[50] **Heartbeat** \- A split second.[51] **Claw-moon -** When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon.[52] **Sundown -** Dusk.[53] **Sunup -** Dawn.[53] However, Dawn is still used for example in the phrase "Dawn Patrol."

 **Distance Terms**

 **Fox-length** \- About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm)[54] **Kittenstep** or **kitstep** \- About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm)[55] **Tail-length** \- About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm)[56] **Rabbit hop** or **rabbit length** \- About a foot and a half away. (45 cm)[57] **Mouse-length** \- About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm)[1] **Pawstep** \- About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm)[58] **Tree-length** \- About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m)[59]

 **Insults, Exclamations, & Phrases**

 **As easy as swallowing a minnow** \- A phrase used to indicate easiness of the task.[60] **As much use as a dead fox** \- A (harsh) insult, meaning the recipient is useless.[61] **Bees in your brain** \- An exclamation meaning confusion or a cat not making sense. (i.e., You've got bees in your brain!)[62] **Buzzardfood** \- Alternative of crowfood, used before the start of the Clans. Used in _The Sun Trail._ _[63]_ **Chickfeed** \- Alternative of crowfood, used before the start of the Clans. Used in _The Sun Trail_.[64] **Crowfood** \- A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals (as in _I'll turn you into crowfood!_ ), or suggesting that they eat it (as in _crowfood-eater_ ).[2] **(You're) crazier than a fox in a fit!** \- An insult used when a cat (or cats) are acting crazy. Another variation uses "madder" instead of "crazier." Lionblaze uses this to describe Ashfur.[65] **Doesn't matter a whisker/Doesn't catch so much as a whisker** \- An exclamation meaning the cat does not care, (i.e. _it didn't matter a whisker that she didn't share their beliefs_ ) similar to _I don't give a mousetail._ Or saying that a patrol didn't catch anything.[66] **Doormouse** \- An expression or exclamation used against a cat who sleeps a lot. Foxpaw is called this by Sandstorm in _Eclipse_.[67] **Drypaw** \- A cat that dislikes getting wet, usually used in RiverClan.[68] **Dungface** \- An (harsh) insult used in _Thunder Rising_.[69] **Like LionClan/TigerClan** \- An expression stating that a cat does something very fiercely or well.[70] **Flea-brain -** A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. [source?] **Fishface** , **fishfur** or **fish-breath** \- An insult used against RiverClan warriors, mainly appears in _Bluestar's Prophecy_ _._ [71] **Frog-dung** \- Same as fox-dung, except it's often used in RiverClan. Used in _Crookedstar's Promise_.[72] **Fox-dung** \- A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation. (as in _That's fox-dung!_ )[73] **Fox-hearted** \- An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil (as in _fox-hearted Twolegs_ ).[74] **Furball** \- A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone.[75] **Fuzz-brain** \- A (friendly, but harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. Used in The Sun Trail by Gray Wing's younger brother, Jagged Peak.[source?] **Great StarClan!** \- An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. Similar to _Oh my god!_ in usage and to the fact that they both have mention of a higher force.[76] **Hare-dung** \- Used as an exclaimation, similar to "mouse-dung". Somewhat like "Darn it!" Used in _The Sun Trail_ _._ [77] **When hedgehogs will fly** \- An exclamation style statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur (as in _That will happen when hedgehogs fly_ ), used in many variations. Somewhat like the human phrase, _When pigs fly!_ [78] **How in Silverpelt? -** An exclamation used meaning "How in the world?" Used in _The Sight_ _._ [79] **I don't give a mousetail/They wouldn't give a mousetail** \- An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Another variation is _I would _ for a couple of mousetails_ meaning that they are willing to do the inserted action for no real reward. Can also mean that a cat would be stingy enough not to share a mousetail.[80] **I'd have shredded you into mousedust!** \- to gravely injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousemeat. Used by Yellowfang in _Into the Wild_ while intimidating Firepaw.[81] **It's better to scare away a mouse than welcome a badger -** An old nursery saying that means that it's better to scare away a friendly cat than welcome a not-so-friendly cat. Used by Cloudtail in Dark River when an apprentice almost scared Mothwing away. **Make dirt** \- to use the bathroom, or the dirtplace in warrior terms.[82] **May StarClan light your path/Banish all the fleas from your nest** \- A friendly term used to tell others they wish them well.[83] **May the Sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws** \- A blessing used in RiverClan used to wish good dreams or, in some instances, to say farewell to a dead cat.[84] **May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep** \- An ancient farewell used by all the Clans, to say goodbye to loved ones on their way to StarClan.[85] **Minnow-brain** \- An insult that is friendly but harsh. A RiverClan version of mouse-brain. Used by Curlkit in _Mistystar's Omen_.[86] **Mouse-brain** \- A (friendly yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone.[87] **Mouse-dung** \- A (somewhat harsh) insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (as in _Mousedung! That can't be right!_ ). Somewhat like "Darn it!"[88] **Mouse-hearted** \- An insult that describes one who is cowardly.[89] **Mousefodder** \- An insult describing that the cat is worthless or a kittypet. Used by Yellowfang in _Into the Wild_ to Firepaw after realizing he was a kittypet.[81] **Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!** \- A harsh phrase used to describe a cat with kittypet roots. Used by Longtail in Into The Wild on Rusty when he was joining ThunderClan.[90] **(Only) StarClan knows (what)** \- Sometimes used to answer a question that is impossible to answer. Similar to _"Only god knows what," "Only god knows," and "god knows."_ [91] **Pain in the tail -** An insult meaning a cat is irritating or lazy. Used by Leafstar in _SkyClan's Destiny_ about Harveymoon and Macgyver.[92] **Scaredy-mouse!** \- A similar expression to scaredy-cat, but in cat terms.[93] **Scaredy-sparrow** \- An expression also similar to scaredy-cat, in cat terms.[94] **Snake-hearted** , or **Snake-heart** \- Similar to the term "fox-hearted," generally used by RiverClan. Used in _Crookedstar's Promise_.[95] **Snake-tongue** \- An insult meaning cold or unfair; similar to "fox-hearted" or "snake-hearted", used by ShadowClan in _Night Whispers_.[96] **Sorry catches no prey** or **Sorry fills no bellies** \- Means cats can be sorry, but that will not change the past. [97] **StarClan's kits!** – An exclamation of surprise or disbelief. Sometimes used as an exclamation if a cat is hurt. Used by Ivypool in _Fading Echoes_.[98] **Tabbies don't change their stripes** \- means that a cat doesn't change their nature. Equivalent to "a leopard can't change his spots."[99] **What in StarClan's name?** \- A exclamation similar to "What on earth?" or "What in the world?"[100] **That's a load of badger droppings** \- A harsh exclamation saying that something is nonsense.[101] **Thistles and thorns -** Used to describe bad luck (as in: _Thistles and thorns! I blew it!_ ); similar to "Darn it" or "mouse-dung."[102] **Thundercat** \- Used by ShadowClan to describe a ThunderClan cat. Used in _Night Whispers_ _._ [103] **You fight/hunt like a kittypet!** \- An expression used to insult or tease a cat who fights/hunts poorly.[104] **Who made dirt in his/her fresh kill/nest?** \- A phrase to describe a cranky or suddenly moody cat, as used in _The Sign of the Moon_.[105] **Would've made mousemeat out of you!** \- To badly injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousedust. Used by Graypaw in _Into the Wild_ describing how dangerous a fox could be. **Frog-dirt and Fish-guts** \- Used in RiverClan, has the same meaning as thistles and thorns, used in _Crookedstar's Promise_.[106] **Rabbit-chasers** \- A less harsh insult used in ShadowClan to describe WindClan. Used by Rowankit in Yellowfang's Secret. [107] **Who ruffled their fur?** \- A similar way of saying "who got under their skin?" But in cat terms. Used by Lionblaze in _The Fourth Apprentice_.[source?] **Rabbit-brain** \- An insult that is friendly but harsh. A WindClan version of mouse-brain. Used by Stagpaw in _Tallstar's Revenge_ [108]

 **Living Spaces**

 **Camp** \- The place where a Clan makes their permanent home.[109] **Leader's den** \- The den in camp that belongs to the Clan leader.[110] **Medicine cat's den** \- The den in camp that belongs to the Clan's medicine cat and his or her apprentice.[111] Sometimes referred to as the _medicine den_. **Warriors' den** \- The den in camp that is shared between the warriors and the deputy of that Clan.[112] **Apprentices' den** \- The den in camp that is shared between the apprentices of that Clan.[113] **Elders' den** \- The den in camp that is shared between the elders of that Clan.[110] **Nursery** \- The den in camp that is shared by the queens and kits of that Clan.[23] **Dirtplace** \- The place near the camp where cats go to urinate or excrete. **Fresh-kill pile** \- The place, usually in the center of the camp,[7] where the warriors drop the prey they caught while hunting, so it is easily accessible to all the cats in the Clan.[114]

 **Clan Ranks**

 **Kit** \- A kitten younger than six moons.[115] **Apprentice** \- A cat at least six moons old, and training to be a warrior (or a Medicine cat.)[116] **Warrior** \- A mature cat who has completed his or her warrior training.[117] A she-cat is considered a warrior when she is not currently expecting or nursing a tom's kits.[118] **Mentor** \- A cat who is currently training an apprentice.[119] **Queen** \- A she-cat with kits to take care of or who is pregnant with kits, or stays in the nursery helping other queens even though they have no kits.[120] (i.e. Daisy, Ferncloud) **Elder** \- Cats who cannot hunt or fight anymore,[6] sometimes due to injury (Stonepelt),[121] loss of sight (Longtail),[122] sickness (Heavystep),[123] or are just too old to do their warrior duties. They are treated with great respect in the Clan. The apprentices in the Clan take fresh kill to them, pick out their fleas, and change their bedding.[124] **Medicine cat** \- A cat who heals injuries and/or illnesses, who is skilled with herbs, leaves and natural cures[125] and sometimes receives special signs or prophecies from StarClan.[126] **Deputy** \- A warrior who is second in command to the leader,[127] helping the leader in their tasks and replacing them after their death or resignment.[128] They organize patrols and make reports to the leader,[129] and are known to be frequently given apprentices.[127] **Leader** \- A cat who controls the entire Clan.[26] A leader is granted nine lives by StarClan[130] so they "can be first in every battle and last to take a piece of fresh-kill"[131] basically giving them extra time to serve and lead their Clan


	4. In Progress

**I update when I add new characters. I am not done.**

 **Number of cats in clan:**

 **Seaclan-** 16 cats

 **Flareclan-** 22 cats

 **Ashclan-** 14 cats

 **Airclan-** 19 cats

* * *

 **Leaders:**

 **Dewstar-** Leader of Seaclan

 **Gender-** Female

 **Appearance-** Dark blue fur (Like Bluestar) and has a white pelt with light amber eyes

 **Personality-** Calm, very serious, and is the smartest but youngest of all leaders

 **Blazestar-** Leader of Flareclan

 **Gender-** Female

 **Appearance-** Amber fur with golden eyes

 **Personality-** Humorous, careful, and is probably the fairest leader

 **Darkstar-** Leader of Ashclan

 **Gender-** Male

 **Appearance-** Black fur with only 1 white spot on his right eye with sky-blue eyes

 **Personality-** Serious, caring, and is sometimes mean because he loses his temper very easily

 **Cloudstar** \- Leader of Airclan

 **Gender-** Male

 **Appearance-** Snow white with emerald eyes

 **Personality-** Stern, nice, and is the wisest because he is the oldest

* * *

 **Deputies:**

 **Rushingwaves-** Deputy of Seaclan

 **Gender** \- Female

 **Appearance-** Light brown fur and dirty white spots with blue eyes

 **Personality** \- Quiet, strong, and is violent when angered or when fighting

 **Sharpheart-** Deputy of Flareclan

 **Gender-** Male

 **Appearance-** Orange tabby with darker orange stripes and aqua eyes

 **Personality-** Joking, stern, and is mostly bossy to those who are annoying and below his rank

 **Moonstrike-** Deputy of Ashclan

 **Gender-** Female

 **Appearance-** Blue with white eyes

 **Personality-** Quiet, stern sometimes kid like, and likes to pick fights with whoever she meets other than her clan mates

 **Featherleaf-** Deputy of Airclan

 **Gender** \- Male

 **Appearance** \- White with brown spots and black tips on the ears and tail with gray eyes

 **Personality-** Joking, energetic, and likes to interupt anyone especially his leader, Cloudstar

* * *

 **Medicine cats:**

 **Silvermistle-** Medicine cat of Seaclan

 **Gender-** Female

 **Appearance** \- Gray with darker gray stripes with blue yes

 **Personality-** Protective, kind, and is very serious when it comes to her job


End file.
